


Yoosung's Cooking Lesson From Daddy

by StrikingThunder



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Cooking, Crack, M/M, This is my wife's fault, bad, crackfic, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/pseuds/StrikingThunder
Summary: Yoosung Kim made a bad omelette. That is worthy of punishment.





	Yoosung's Cooking Lesson From Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_like_cowboahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_cowboahs/gifts).



> I'm sorry.

“You call that an omelette?!” Yoosung flinched at the harsh tone, recoiling as the angry chef stepped closer to him. Gordon Ramsey’s sweet, spicy scent of lamb sauce wafting into his nose paralyzed him, the garlic, onion, and red pepper blended with lamb chops and beef broth being oh so appetizing, the blond just wanted to taste it- like he wanted to taste him.

“I-I’m sorry sir!” Yoosung squeaked after about a solid minute of staring at the chef. “Y-you’re just so hot- I can’t stand it!”

Gordon stared at the boy for ten seconds, the whole room going silent. “If you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!”

“B-but this is my apartment!” Yoosung exclaimed. It was true, his apartment was a kitchen. “I-I don’t know why you’re here!”

“I’m here for you.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Yoosung was shoved onto the counter and his clothes melted off in pure lust. He moaned as Gordon touched his hips; he was already hard and ready, ready to be filled with that thicc, juicy meat that he craved so much. Gordon Ramsey’s lamb chop.

Gordon looked around, trying to search for something usable- but what in a kitchen could replace lube? His eyes went to the eggs still left on the table from Yoosung’s breakfast- perfect. He grabbed the egg carton and pulled one out before yelling. “WHERE IS THE LAMB SAUCE??”

“I-in the toaster!” Yoosung squealed, sweating.

Gordon reached over with his stretchy arm and grabbed the lamb sauce, immediately squirting it up Yoosung’s ass. Can’t use the egg as lube is it can’t get up there. He unsheathed his mighty lamb chop and thrusted deep into the college student’s hole. Yoosung cried out in pleasure, agony, and fear as he felt the egg bursting inside of him.

“DADDY!!” Yoosung screamed as he came, releasing thicc streams of male release all over them. He felt something inside of him, but he couldn’t tell if it was Gordon releasing or just egg squirting up higher.

Ramsey pulled out, tucking his dick back in. “Even that made a better omelette than your trash.” He huffed, leaving the kitchen (Yoosung’s apartment).

Yoosung enjoyed his breakfast in sticky bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gordon Ramsey (and yoosung's) Peaceful Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910157) by [MorbidObscurities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidObscurities/pseuds/MorbidObscurities)




End file.
